In a Dilemma
by moonlight1997
Summary: Sequel to Wands and Magic; Swords and Death. This is a story when Harry does have any powers. If you want to read when They do NOT have any powers, go to "What is life if you already met death?" R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

**Harry's power will be telekinesis and to things in a fast way. And for Hermione, I'll have her heal. And Ron be like supa-speed!**

**I know some people might not be happy about this but trust me, It MAY work out right. I mean to have Harry control elements might seem a bit far-fetched. After all, if he really can, wouldn't he be like really powerful. Than whats Voldemort to him? Hermione is healing since Inoue Orihime will be kidnapped by Ulquiorra later in the story, I'll let her be a replacement for Inoue in the mean time. And besides, didn't she quit Divination like a few months before? And I can't imagine Ron handling fire. He'll be the same as Renji doing Kido. And super strength seem to be a little too "BIG" for someone like him.**

Chapter 1

The three students rubbed their heads during potions. Toushiro glanced at them. Just what were they doing? They had been scratching their heads for the past three hours. He was pretty sure if this had went on a little longer, they'll grow bald sooner than later. Not only that, the three was barely even paying attention to anyone around them. Harry had totally ignored Snape for deducting his house points (which surprised him a bit), Ron barely even notice Malfoy singing the weird "Born in the bin" song (which left him shocked) and Hermione had forgotten the contents of the Herbology textbook (which left all of them shocked). Something was wrong. Was it that their new powers was getting to them? Toushiro does not really know if they have souls in their powers like the shinigami with their Zanpaktou. Inoue Orihime does (you know Shun Shun Rikka? The talking fairies, as I like to call.) but he was not sure whether Yatsutora Sado does. And if the soul thingy happen to anyone.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had been feeling strange ever since early in the morning. It was as if someone or something was there screaming and scratching at the back of their heads. The three had found it irritating and had tried its best to get rid of it. So for the past few lessons, they paid little attention to the lesson and more time at the back of their heads searching the cause of the voice. Once in a while they would be able to catch a few words like "Listen to me!" or "He's really stubborn." They had contemplated about the idea of visiting the Hospital Wing to check about it but they did not want to risk the chance of Madam Promfey deeming them mad and sent them to a mental institution. Which is NOT a pleasant experience.

_The next day_

*(AN: I know in Chapter 7 of Wands and Magic; Swords and Death, I had said that Umbridge had banned all Quidditch clubs. But due to this new story line, and for the sake of the upcoming scene, I had edited it. The Quidditch team is no longer banned and will only be banned in later chapters.)

Harry and Ron grumpily stood up from their beds. Ron had this jittery effects in his stomach due to being nervous for his first time playing Quidditch. He sincerely hope that he would not bust every thing up. Everyone was there to cheer him up including Ichigo, Toushiro, Renji, Rukia and even Urahara. Ron saw the five of them arguing as usual and wondered how they could feel so relax as such times. At last, the match against Slytherin is starting.

They stepped through the curtains and into the crowd. Ron and Harry stared at the huge crowd. Ichigo and friends waved at them, settling themselves on the bench. They were substitutes. They did not need to do anything until someone was off the game. Rukia gave a reassuring smile while Renji gave a thumbs up. Toushiro and Ichigo nodded at them. Urahara shouted a "GO!"

Feeling slightly better, Ron and the rest of the team mounted on their brooms and once Madam Hooch blew the whistle, everyone kicked against the ground and into the air.

Below, Urahara bent down and whispered so that only the 4 Shinigami can hear. "Watch. Right now, the chances of seeing their new powers would be highly possible." he said. The others nodded and kept a firm gaze at the match happening the sky.

Harry looked around the playing fields, in search for his Golden Stitch. A few metres away was Malfoy. 20 metres to his right was both Fred and George. At the goal post at the right hoop was Ron. Wait... How did they he came to realise that so easily? He felt shouts at the back of his head. "What?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm... d... belo... idio..." the voice said.

"What?" Harry asked once again, confused.

The voice suddenly became clearer and louder.

"I told you, you idiot! The freaking golden Snitch is below you for 27 metres. Its coming straight up! He'll be passing the idiot in 10 seconds." The voice shouted, blasting his ears. Harry winced and massaged his ears. Fred appeared beside him giving him the "Whats wrong with you?" face.

Sure enough, once Harry replied with a shrug, the snitch did appear past Malfoy's ear. Harry made a quick snatch towards it but it barely slip past his fingers. Harry stared shock at his palm and started to follow the voice's instruction.

Ron gazed in wonder at his friend who was currently whizzing between people. Suddenly there was a flash and the Slytherin scored another goal. The Chasers of the slytherin team gave a loud cheer. Angelina flew infront of him. "Relax, its just one. Today is your first game. Be calm and pay attention." And with that she flew off, trying to grab the quaffle from the Slytherin fingers.

A Quaffle was coming towards him, once more. Ron quickly dove quickly for the Quaffle. The Chaser was aiming at the left hoop and he was at the right. He did not make it in time and the Quaffle flew into the hoops again. Frustrated, Ron started to scowl. Once more. Just once more and he'll get it.

The Quaffle was coming. He knew he couldn't make it in time but nevertheless, he made his way towards it. Tears was forming in his eyes. "Don't cry, you dumbass. Guys aren't suppose to cry." someone said.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello?" He nervously asked.

"Yes! Its me, my name is Kanashii Kaze (Sad Wind). I'm your power from now on. So please use me well." Kanashii Kaze exclaimed, "And I can help you with Speed! All you need to do is say, "Be calm like the eye of the Tornado!" Okay? Now say it!"

Ron raised his eyebrows before hesitatingly said, "Be calm like the eye of the Tornado, Kanashii Kaze!"

Suddenly air formed at his feet and he was sent at around 50 miles per hour towards the hoops. Ron felt an impact at is chest. And there was cheering. Dread filled his stomach. They lost.

"Now, now! What did I say?" Kanashii Kaze said, "Guys do not cry. Besides, with my power there's no way you'll lose!"

Ron slowly opened his eyes to see the Quaffle in his hands. He saved it. Exactly in the same time, Harry had caught the snitch.

They won.

_In the Gryffindor Tower_

"I've been hearing something in my head. Its called Tankyū-sha (The seeker)." Harry announced, "It was him the whole time that helped me chase the Snitch."

"Seriously? I have one too! Its called Kanashii Kaze!" Ron said, "It air form on my feets and propelled me forward to save that last Quaffle!"

"Me too!" Hermione exclaimed though she had realised it just yestersday. "Its called Kikuzuki ( Chrysanthemum moon). It helped me to heal some wounds I got yesterday after waking up."

"Wait so all of us do have one?" Harry asked slowly.

"What's more they're all in Japanese. This surely has something got to do with Ichigo." Hermione said.

There was the sound of clacking. And Urahara appeared. "Why didn't you figure it out fast!" he said, "Now that you got your powers, do you want to learn how to control it?"

The three stared at his eyes that was shadowed by his hats. "Yes" they replied.

Urahara grinned. "Why, thats a good choice!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

4)And please be aware that I will only update this once a week. Around wed or thurs starting from next week onwards.

Chapter 2

They squeezed tightly under the invisible cloak. Man, was the cloak small! 3 years ago, they won't have any trouble squeezing under it because of their small size. But since they had grown taller and bigger, the once big cloak had turned to a small one. They even had to bent down so that their toes would not be poking out from the cloak.

Urahara had kept a firm grip onto the invisible cloak just in case Harry and he got separated. Obviously leading a trio of invisible students in the middle of the night was a hard job. Luckily, Urahara had no reason to hide underneath the cloak with the three. Being a professor, he could just pretend that he was doing late night patrol. Hopefully no one would realise it was not his shift to patrol yet. However doing this was important. The sooner they come to understand their powers, the better they'd be at it. It was like the saying "Sleep early, wake up early" just that now, it was more like "Know early, Prepared early" or something. Besides, Urahara was sure they will be busy for the rest of the week so today would be the best for some midnight training. And he wanted to tell them about hollows and stuff. Though he still had to keep some information secret. Like Aizen allying with Voldemort and them being Shinigamis. There was absolutely no reason to shock the wits out of them.

They spent a few minutes walking to the room of requirement. There was quite a few of distractions like Flint's cat. Sometimes, Urahara wondered if it was something like Yoruichi, human but with the ability to turn to cats. Because the cat had this eyes that shows there was more to it than meets the eyes.

Fortunatedly, Urahara was prepared for this and Mrs Norris had left them happily with a fish in its mouth. It seems the phrase "Know early, prepared early" really comes to use. Urahara smiled and praised himself to be the smart yet perverted professor he is.

Urahara walked past the wall three times and a huge door opened. With little effort, Urahara opened the concrete-made door. Inside held a huge surprise to the trio. It was huge. No, huge will not be able to describe it. Gigantic, it was. Harry squinted his eyes into the far distance of the gigantic room to find the other end of the wall but he could not see it.

Not to mention that the floor was actually sand and the ceiling was painted to look like a sky. There was dry looking sticks popping from the sand. Hermione assumed that it was just one's failed attempt at gardening. And there was huge boulders. Some were as big as the trees in forbidden forest. ( The trees there are huge if you ask me.)

In the middle of the gigantic room sat Ichigo, Toushiro, Renji and Rukia. They seem to be discussing something important. Toushiro was the first to come to realise that they were there. He nudged his friends in the ribs. They quickly looked up and smiled at them.

"You wanna to take a dip in the hot spring?" Renji ask.

Hot spring? How in the world could there be a hot spring here? There was no glaciers, no heaters, not even water pipes connecting to this room. But sure enough, they could hear the rush of water somewhere in the room. Harry was about to reply yes when Rukia hit Renji on the head.

"No, the hot spring is for people who finished the training. Now's not the time to relax!" Rukia scolded.

"Ow!" Renji cried as he rubbed his head to soothe the pain, "Sorry but you don't have to hit me this hard!"

"Well, thats too bad cause I have to!" Rukia said as she started to ignore him.

The trio laughed as they settled down on the ground beside them. Urahara sat infront of them and pulled out the sketchbook that Tessai usually use to explain stuff. He flipped to the first page and started talking. "There are two types of soul in this world, "Urahara said, "One being the plus, the good souls. And the other being the hollows the bad ones. These hollows usually feed on souls of others. And thus, people like us come along. Our purpose is to slay these hollows."

As he explained, he flipped from page to page, explaining his words in amore clearer form. Urahara was absolutely delighted to realise that Ichigo was pissed about it.

"But that just explains why we are here. Now, to explain how you get these powers is simple... Your transformation is not a disease. You were just given the key to the door in front of you. There's no need to know the cause. No need for sorrow or sadness. What comes next is up to you. You can use your keys to open the door...or lock it tight. And if you do choose to open it...you can still decide not to pass through..." Urahara continued, "So, tell me. Do you want to unlock the door and pass through or do you prefer to stay and let your powers go to waste?"

There was a minute of awkward silence as Ron, Harry and Hermione sat there thinking.

"We prefer to pass through the door." they replied.

"Good!" Urahara said, "Now... Your training begins."

They had spent the next few hours practicing their powers with the help of the friends.

Rukia and Renji had "Played" hide and seek with Harry. Toushiro would never play such a childish game. Neither would Renji. But as usual, Rukia had left no space for arguements. Ichigo could only sweatdrop at ridiculous scene. Harry was sour. His power was vague unlike in the quidditch match. It goes left or right. But in case it did not notice the room was gigantic. It was hard to find.

Toushiro had agreed to train Hermione. They sat on a boulder of rock to meditate. Toushiro was absolutely delighted to realise that Hermione was a quick-learner and was already having a conversation with Kikuzuki. He mentally laughed at the other 4.

Urahara and Ichigo, however was unlucky enough to be partnered with Ron who tried to control his powers but always ended up head-first in the sand or in the rock. Which meant Hermione had extra training to heal him. They had continued to play catching. The both of them was using Shunpo which Ron was having trouble catching up to. His Kanashii Kaze just keep saying, "Stop, stop!" Which left him piss because he could not stop. In the end, Urahara and Ichigo had finally concluded that Ron would be having alot of trouble communicating with his powers.

By the time the clock stroked 3, Harry, Ron and Hermione laid panting on the floor.

"For first timers, you did pretty well." Urahara praised.

Renji rushed past him. "Come on, you three. We have a nice hot spring waiting for us. So what are you dilly-dallying for?"

The three cheered up after hearing that they could use the hot spring and rushed to it too. The rest walked lazily to it and jumped inside after changing.

God, was it nice. They felt like sleeping already.

To be continued.

Sorry it took so long to post this. But I realised that this story was quite hard to write. Oh, and i'll only update this once a week so please bear with it. And I'm sorry if this story isn't up to your expectations.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 3

Oh my god! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this fast enough. See, "What is life if you already met death?" was easier to write so I have updated the story faster than this. And I really was going to update it but my mum kinda forced me to study... Anyway... On with the story ^_^.

Harry felt something prodding his back. He could not help but frown in his sleep. That day was one of the rare times where no dreams of Voldemort had hunted him and now this... This, whatever it is was trying to wake him up. Harry growled as he pushed the item aside. When the item wasn't prodding him anymore, Harry had gladly fell back into sleep... That is until the irritating thing continued to prod him. Harry mentally swore to kill whoever or whatever that was annoying him.

"What?" Harry exclaimed as he finally sat up from his comfortable bed. He looked up with anger to see Ron staring, shocked, at him. There was awkward silence in the room. It was then when Harry realised how empty the room was. Harry immediately turned to look at the clock. It was already 8.00 am. "SHIT!" he cried as he hurried across the room trying to put on his robes, cursing when the piece of clothing got stuck on a door handle. He quickly zipped up his pants and grabbed his books. Then, with Ron next to him, the two ran as quick as possible to the Great Hall.

_Meanwhile..._

"What's taking Ron and Harry so long? Hermione's already here. School's going to start soon if they don't make it under 5 minutes..." Ichigo muttered as he lifted a spoon of mushroom soup into his mouth.

As soon as the spoon had left his lips, the group of Gryffindor students heard a thundering of hurried footsteps heading towards them. The door of the Great Hall was swung open so hard that it actually slammed onto the wall behind it. Harry and Ron ran in as fast as they could before skidding to a stop infront of their friends.

"Whew... Made it on time..." Ron said between pants.

"Yeah... I thought I was going to be late." Harry agreed as he slumped onto the bench.

Hermione frowned. "Well, its a good thing you didn't... I heard some rumours here and there and guess what? Hagrid's back." she said, her frown automatically turning to a smile.

Ron's head immediately lifted from his arms as he stared at her. "You got to be kidding right?" he asked.

"No. But I suggest you hurry up and grab a sandwich. We're going to be late for his lessons." Hermione replied as she stood up and stared at the two, expecting them to follow her. Ron and Harry grabbed everything that was left on the table and stuffed it into their mouth before following Hermione. The 4 Shinigamis trailed behind them.

"Neh, who's this Hagrid person, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji asked.

Toushiro immediately frowned. "He's this school gamekeeper. Some rumours say that he used to come to this school but got expelled after committing a crime." he replied. The lack of informations on the guy kind of got him worried. However, Toushiro was certain that Urahara will have more information on him the next thing the 5 actually meet up again.

They continued to walk until they reached a small little hut. There was giant pumpkins planted around the house. There was a huge and bushy man standing at the door of the hut, smiling at Harry.

"Hagrid! It's nice to see you again!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you too, Ron. But we better hurry up... I have something important to share with you guys today..." Hagrid said as he ushered the growing group of students into the forbidden forest.

They came to a clearing and Ichigo was actually shock to see the skeleton horses. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stiffened while the other continued to gaze around the clearing as though they could not see it.

But Ichigo has expected this. Though weak was his talent at sensing reiatsu, he could still see... No, smell the bitter and disturbing smell of death. No doubt that the other Shinigamis had smelled and saw it too. Rukia was staring at the animals, amazed. Toushiro was staring at the animals in shock. It was obvious that he was storing the information of the skeleton-like horses into his brain for further research. Renji was staring at it with a "_What the fuck is that?" _type of impression.

Hagrid gave a loud clap and everyone jumped in shock. Quickly, all eyes was directed to him. All was silent. However, the silence did not last long as Malfoy had to go ahead and open his mouth. "What the hell is this?" he asked in a teasing manner, "What are we suppose to see? You really are going crazy, aren't you?"

Ron cursed under his breath as he pointed to the horse. "These horse thing, can't you see it?" he asked.

"Of course not! Are you stupid weasel?" Malfoy replied.

Ron was about to retort when Rukia went to slam her hand over his mouth. It was then when everybody realised that Umbridge was standing there.

"Good morning students." she said with her too sweet voice.

Everyone replied.

Hermione turned to Rukia and hissed, "These thestrals can only be seen by people who witnessed death! Why am I able to see them?"

"Because its wrong to say that only people who witnessed death are able to see it. People who has any type of spiritual energy are able to see it too. And even though you had not witnessed any deaths yet, you have your new-found powers right? These new-found powers are born by having high spiritual energy. You can have powers but without the sufficient spiritual energy, the powers would slowly disappear." Rukia replied back.

Ron paled several times. "Does... T... That means that we c... Can also see ghost?" he asked.

"Of course!" Rukia replied with a wide grin.

Harry could not help but groan. What had he got into now?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 4

Hagrid stood infront of them explaining about the Thestrals. He had then proceeded to ask whoever could see them and who had they witnessed the death of. The 4 Shinigamis as well as Ron and Hermione was smart enough to not raise their hands. It would only get the situation tricky. If Hagrid had asked them the two questions, how were they be able to answer? "Oh sorry but we're shinigamis also known as death gods and we're already dead so we're able to see them!" Even Renji was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and hands to himself. The 4 Shinigamis had easily feign any sort of ignorance to the creatures of death while Ron and Hermione would jump in shock when the Thestrals yawned infront of them.

Once the lesson had ended, there was only one word to describe their moods. Pissed. Umbridge and her ugly toad mouth had went ahead and made fun of Hagrid. They could see her dislike of half-breed humans. She had even said so herself infront of them. Ichigo who was a half-breed himself was so tempted to kick her in the ass and send her flying all the way to Mexico. Though Ichigo was pretty sure Chad would get pissed at her sooner or later and sent her flying back with most likely a cracked jaw. Then, Ichigo would sent her flying to the Bermuda Triangle or something but he was certain that the Bermuda Triangle would throw her out too.

Other than that particular lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, the rest of the day went quite well. Before they even knew it, they were already snoring away on their bed. However, some were awake. Examples are, Toushiro, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo. They crept out of their respective dorms and silently made their way to the empty room above the Transfiguration classroom. Urahara was already there grinning away while he sat on a table. They were waiting for someone. And who knows? They were waiting for Peeves and the ghost.

They had spent 15 minutes waiting for the ghost and poltergeist. When they had finally arrived, they began their discussions immediately. A few days before, Ichigo and Rukia had another meeting with them, requesting their help at spying in Umbridge and Snape. Umbridge was after all a hypnotized minion of Aizen Sousuke while Snape was a so called "Death Eater".

The ghost told them everything about Umbridge, whether she did any suspicious thing, who she kept in touch of, what was she planning to do, etcetera. They had also informed them about Snape's position, that he was actually on their side. The ghost was about to continue when they heard some chuckled and clapped at them. As fast as their restraining faux bodies (real one for Ichigo) would allow, they quickly turned back to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at them, eyes twinkling with amusement.

The ghost quickly disappeared through the walls, leaving 5 Shinigamis staring at the Headmaster. There was silence but it was quickly broken as they tried to make up some excuse for their situation.

"We were feeling hungry!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Peeves threw a spider into my shoe! I was just trying to get him back..." Renji said as he quickly averted his eyes from Dumbledore.

"This is just terrible..."Toushiro muttered.

"I agree." replied Ichigo.

"I was grinning so much that I developed face muscle cramp and had to see Madam Promfey..." Urahara lied as he pretended to rub his face in pain.

Once again, Dumbledore let out an amused chuckle. "Save the explanations. Follow me to my office." he said.

He let out a silent chuckle when he heard the Shinigamis groan.

_In the Headmaster's office_

"So... What are you guys exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

There was a few choking sounds as the 5 Shinigamis had their coffee going in the wrong tube. When they had finally managed to stop coughing, Urahara looked up and grinned. "What are you talking about, Albus-san?" he said, "We're wizards, aren't we?"

"True." Albus replied, "However, there's something more to you. Maybe it has something got to do with the incident about the monster thing and Umbridge?"

The other 5 quickly froze. Did he know?

"What are you talking about Professor Dumbledore?" Renji said with a nervous laugh, "There's no monsters here and Umbridge is as irritating as usual..."

"No, there's no use lying to me." Dumbledore said, "Tell me the truth."

There was an awkward silence as everyone turned to stare at Ichigo and Toushiro. The two were, after all, a higher rank than them. There was a sigh from Toushiro. Ichigo reluctantly nodded his head at Urahara. He suddenly felt tired so he left the job of explaining things to Urahara. He was smart enough to leave some classified informations out while a certain pineapple would only make certain of their doom.

"Dumbledore-san, magic in Japan is somewhat different." Urahara started, "We are mostly secluded from the rest of the world about of magic. We have a different way of things."

"Different, huh?" Dumbledore said, "Then what about Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

This time Toushiro replied, "We have already trained Harry, Ron and Hermione to control their powers. They would certainly be some help to you."

"Yes, yes... About help... I was thinking more like, would you mind if I ask that you join the Order of the Phoenix? We need new members."

All gazes were shifted back to Ichigo and Toushiro. The two sighed and nodded their heads.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good, now I suggest you go back. We don't want anyone to catch sight of you. Especially Dolores."

There was a nod. And everyone Shunpoed back to their own rooms.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 5

Ichigo sat on the foot of his bed. He was staring at a boy and his friends with his usual scowl. Two other people sat with him, one with black tattoos and one with white hair.

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Ron cried, "What's wrong?"

The red haired boy stood at the side of Harry's bed as he tried to shake his friend awake. Harry was still on the bed, screaming and tossing like there was no tomorrow. A group of Gryffindors surrounded the two as they tried to understand or see what was going on. Toushiro had concluded that Harry was in no doubt, having a terrible nightmare. He knew how it was like having nightmares. Not just him, they all do. For example, Matsumoto would scream awake dreaming about the world without any sake while Hinamori would be exactly like Harry when she dreamt about Aizen. To the wizards, sweet dreams were normal and nightmares were rare. But to the Shinigamis and Harry, it was certainly the opposite.

When the black haired boy finally woke up, he had started to puke. McGonagall came within minutes and had rushed Harry to the headmaster's office along with Ron. Once the three had disappeared, everyone made back to their own beds, glad that they could sleep without any disturbances. The three Shinigamis was no different. True, they were worried about Harry unlike the others here but they would not want to show it. They figured that whatever Harry wanted to say, it would be best heard by someone who knows Harry better. Them? No. Dumbledore? Yes.

Renji felt his eyelids closing. He was tired. He wanted nothing more than to be in dreamland dreaming of a land full of sunglasses but someone just had to wake him up. Not just someone, but alot of someones. There was footsteps that can be heard along the hallway and stairs outside. It sounded like they were in a hurry. Renji caught a glimpse of a orangey-red hair outside the door. Orangey-red... Hmm... It got to be someone from the Weasley family. And that was the last thing that was on his mind before his mind felt into a deep sleep.

_The next day_

Toushiro woke up at dawn. He swept his eyes around the dorm, hoping to see Harry. But he was not there. Neither was Ron. Strange. He stepped on the cold, hard floor as he began to change to the school robes. If someone had bothered to ask for his opinion on the school uniforms, he would have said that it totally sucked. He wondered how the wizards could fight with the annoying cloak getting in their way. He would not be surprise if someone actually trips over it and fall hard on their face or butt or whatever body parts they have.

He heard Ichigo wake up from his sleep. Ichigo stared at him with dull brown eyes and croaked out, "Harry?"

Toushiro shook his head. "Gone with Ron." he replied. He saw Ichigo sit up and stretched before continuing, "You better wake Abarai and Kuchiki up. I want to know what happen to Harry from Urahara."

Ichigo nodded as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes before he quickly dressed. In ten minutes time, the four of them was walking towards Urahara's room and office. Toushiro knocked on the door and there was aloud thud. Urahara had fell off his bed and landed on the floor. "Idiot" was the only word Rukia could think of at that moment. The door opened to reveal Urahara grinning while massaging his forehead.

"Why, come in. What may I do to help you Hitsugaya-san?" Urahara asked as they sat on a cushion around a small, round coffee table.

"I need you to tell me what happen to Harry the night before." Toushiro replied.

Urahara looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "I believe he had a really bad dream about Voldemort. He kept saying that he was a snake and that he had bit Mr Weasley badly that he was actually poring blood."

It was then when Ichigo interrupted. "Wait... He was a snake?" he asked.

"Yes. Voldemort's snake to be exact... I believe her name was Nagini."

"And where is Harry and the Weasley family currently held?" Rukia asked.

"In the Order of the Phoenix headquarters." Urahara said, "I was there with Dumbledore-san last night. No one was there other than Dumbledore-san, McGonagall-san and Snape-san. Then Dumbledore-san had said something to me."

"What was it about?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing much..." Urahara said, "Just that he request your presence at 12 Grimmauld Place by dusk today."

"Oh... And how do we get there? I have completely no idea where Grimmauld Place is but I'm certain its not really near here, right?" Rukia said as she stifled a yawn.

"Why by a port key of course!"

"What the shit is that?"

_Late in the evening_

"So this kettle or whatever it is, is a portkey?" Renji asked and pointed at the black kettle.

"It it a kettle, Abarai-san. And yes, it is a portkey. Just keep a firm grip and count down from three and let go when I tell you to." Urahara replied as he slid his fan into his pocket and held onto his hat before gripping the spout of the kettle.

Hesitatingly, four other hands gripped onto a part of the kettle. _Three, two, one! _And there was a strong pull as they were suddenly lifted off the ground and into a swirlpool of colours. Their hair was whipped around their face because of the wind. "Let go!" Urahara exclaimed and the other four obeyed.

However, unlike the first time they used the portkey, everyone managed to land on their feet with grace. They glanced around the road. It was dark. They turned their gazes to the number plates on the gates of each house. There was 11, there was 13 but there was no 12. Where the hell was 12 Grimmauld Place? Everyone turned to stare at Urahara who was grinning. Before they even knew what was happening, there was a loud rumble and houses 11 and 13 shifted to reveal the 12th. No doubt that it was a magical house.

Urahara went forward to knock the door. There was a thud, screaming and a loud "Shut up!" before the door finally opened to reveal Remus Lupin. "Oh" he exclaimed, surprised, "Come in! I believe you are the 5 that Dumbledore had invited here!"

After thanking Lupin, they proceeded to the kitchen. There sat Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. There was silence. But not for long as Ron had pointed at them crying, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Neh... Nothing much. Just that we just felt like giving you all the homework you miss and sit down and laugh while you complete the whole thick pile of them." Renji said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rukia frowned at Renji before punching him. Renji flew head first into the wall and was stuck there, unconscious. Harry wondered where she got all that power from, considering her petite size and everything. However, this was Rukia he was talking about. She got to be the only girl that threw a coffee table at Ichigo and escaped from him without even a scolding.

"No. We are here since Dumbledore requested our presence." Toushiro said.

"Who are you?" a voice said.

Ichigo and friends turned to see Sirius Black, pointing a wand at them. Not soon, Molly appeared beside him, wands at them. Ichigo frowned at the two. Who the fuck were they? Why the hell were they trying to attack them?

The black haired man repeated, "Tell me who you are!"

This time, Urahara replied. "Oh, its nice to see you. I believe your name is Sirius Black, right? Well, my name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm the assistant of Dolores Jane Umbridge!"

Sirius Black snarled at them. "Then, the more the reason I should attack you."

"Yare, yare. I forgotten you don't like Umbridge too. Neither do I... She got this really sweet voice which was just plain weird on so many levels. And she looks like a toad and really is a bi***. I wonder why..." Urahara told Sirius. However, Sirius totally ignored what other things the blond guy was saying. Here he was pointing a wand at him and could ,at any time, end the guy's life but the guy was calm. Not only him, the other 4 barely paid attention to him. The red head was still stuck in the wall while the petite lady was muttering curses. The orange boy was having a friendly conversation with Harry while the white boy was staring at the orange boy. It was a long time that someone actually didn't cower from fear. And he respected that. On normal terms, he wouldn't mind sharing a few glasses of wine while having a conversation but these 5 people had barged in without warning which was certainly not normal.

"Lower your wand, Sirius, Molly. These guys mean no harm. Dumbledore invited them here." a man with a fake eye said.

The two slowly lowered their wand. If Moody said so, then it may be true. Sirius asked, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Urahara Kisuke continued to grin and replied, "Well, I figured that you won't believe us."

"Well, you're right."

"Pity."

Well, it seems Sirius was going to have a few cups of wine later...

To be continued

This chapter kinda sucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

H ello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 6

_**I did some changes. It is major ones so please be aware that I have changed it so that Dumbledore still have completely no idea about the Shinigami. My apologies.**_

It was night. Everyone in 12 Grimmauld Place was sitting around a long, rectangular table. On one side of the table sat Albus Dumbledore. Arthur Wealsley sat at the other end along with his wife. And although that day was the day when Arthur was discharged from the hospital, there was a grave silence in the room. Everyone knew that Albus Dumbledore was carrying a very bad news with him. Since he had come in with a frown instead of his usual amused smile.

"My dear friends, thank you for joining us at such an inappropriate time. However, Snape and I had conducted a series of experiments on Dolores Jane Umbridge and we are afraid to say that there a certain traces of her getting hyponotised." Dumbledore said, "And we have a certain number of images in her mind that shows a certain person named Aizen sousuke or in our way, Sousuke Aize-." _Crack! _

Everyone looked around to see Renji with shards of glass embedded into his palm. Apparently, he was gripping onto the glass cup so tightly that it broke due to the tremendous force exerted on it. Renji looked up with a sheepish grin. Mrs Weasley tutted at him and quickly took a first aid kit to bandage his arm. Beside him, Toushiro hissed in anger. The damn old man just said the bastard's name WAY too many times. His hatred for Aizen never ceased. In fact, it just increased. The fucking bastard would totally pay for everything he did and for all the pain he inflicted on them both physically and mentally. His temper was on fuse and his reiatsu leaked out rapidly. The temperature in the whole room dropped drastically. If it wasn't for Rukia who hissed, "Hitsugaya-taichou, its pretty cold here don't you think?", they would be some delicious popsicles for some cyclops guy to eat.

To say that Albus Dumbledore was shocked, would be the understatement of the year. He was more than shock and a bit confused. He could not understand why the 5 newbies here was so angry. And they barely even know Sousuke! Heck, even he himself had little information about him. He did not know who was his parents, when was he born, where was he born and other stuff like that. It was just as if he had just popped up from no where!

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, Sousuke Aizen has hypnotised Dolores Jane Umbridge. And if its so, then, its safe to say that the whole ministry is under Sousuke hypnotism."

There was a loud gasp from Mrs Weasley. She stared at him, mouth gaping from shock. "D... Doesn't this mean that both Percy and Arthur too?", she asked.

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "I'm afraid so, Molly."

Mrs Weasley immediately ran to he husband asking if he was alright. Arthur could only reply that he was all right.

"And if so, then there could be a certain connection between Sousuke and the Dark Lord."

And then there was chaos all over the room as people panicked.

"What?"

"Damn it!" Smash!

"Sirius! Do not vent your anger on the table!"

"Quiet, quiet!" Albus ordered.

"You mean like an alliance?" Remus asked.

"That is exactly what I meant."

"But that isn't possible!" Sirius exclaimed.

"However I have plenty of evidences." Dumbledore replied calmly, "And this is a shock, I know,. However, right now, we have to keep calm. There is no need to panic. Right now we rest. And rest assured, Severus and I will certainly get to the bottom of this."

"Fine," they grumbled.

"Oh and Harry, please stay behind." Albus added.

"Why?" Harry groaned.

_The next day_

"I am so freaking tired!" Harry whined.

"Oh suck it up, Harry! So what if you're going to learn Occlumency with Snape!" Renji asked.

"Its Snape!" came the reply.

"Anyway, why waste time?" Renji said.

"Why? Why? Why are you asking why? Because that bastard whose name is Voldemort keep roaming in my mind like some crappy garden for picnic." Harry snapped back.

"We know. But we already taught you about your powers right?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, your powers rests in your ind. If you have a certain control on them, then I can't see why they won't protect you and your mentality." Ichigo said.

"You mean Tankyū-sha would like protect my mind from Legilimency?" Harry asked.

To be continued

This chapter is simply crappy. I'm in a bad mood now...


	7. Chapter 7

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

H ello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 7

They are in the room. No one would believe the clean, cool and bright room used to be an abandoned room in the house. Of course there had to be some major changes. For example, they fitted in the lights, dusted the room, repaint the black walls to blue and green, remove all the broken furniture and fix the floor boards. They even remembered to hunt for every single cushions in the whole fuckingly huge house and bought a radio which was settled on the table. And all of that took up at least six hours and it was seriously tiring.

On the cushions (which was on the floor) sat 7 people, which separated themselves into two rows. The real wizards on the right and the Secret Shinigamis on the left. A soft, soothing music was playing in the background and the air conditioner was on. It was meant to be very relaxing. After all, someone is meant to be relax when they meditate. No one meditates while listening to some idiot screaming into a microphone. Well, except for Kenpachi but that guy was as insane as Ichigo's inner hollow for pete's sake!

Harry took a calm breath and concentrated in his inner mind. Was someone's inner mind meant to look like a forest? He hope it did. He certainly did not want anything of him to be different from the rest. Back to the main point, the forest was dark. Not so dark that it was a complete black but dark like the sky at 6 or 7pm in the evening. Usually he would have absolutely no difficulty navigating himself around to a clearing but his inner mind was like maze.

Before starting on his journey, he had remembered to carve out the initials "T.S." on a trunk of a tree. And after a few minutes of walking, the only thing he saw was trees, more trees and the stupid, idiotic marking on the stupid tree. This tells him that all he was doing for the past few minutes was to walk in circles. Harry cursed under his breath. Where the hell was he? No, much more importantly, where the hell was Tankyū-sha?

After a few more minutes, he decided to take a break. He huffed in irritation and sat on a tree root that popped up from the ground. He took a few minutes of silent to observe his surroundings. "Umm... Lets see. I can see grass, trees, more trees and more fucking trees!" Harry said to himself, "Where the hell is Tankyū-sha!"

It was then when Harry caught sight of a small light underneath a tree root. The memory of the last quidditch match rushed into his mind. Suddenly, everything clicked. The last time he met Tankyū-sha was when he crawled underneathe a stupid tree root and turn right down to a door where Tankyū-sha resides in! Once more, he cursed himself for not remembering that...

Hermione looked around at what Professor Urahara calls her "inner mind" or something. Well, for her inner mind, it certainly wasn't much. It was just an image of a library. She couldn't even take a book out to read. It was as if they were super glued on the shelf. She didn't bother to search for Kikuzuki. She had, after all, meditated with Toushiro. She had already found out her inner creatures hiding place. It was just behind the wall of this place. Just that there was no visible doorway to the place. However, at the last day of their training in hogwarts, Hermione came to realise that there was a really special book about healing and its link to the moon and she found it really interesting. It was the only book that could be read. When Hermione had flipped to the last page, the words "Kikuzuki" suddenly shining. And before she knew it, a door suddenly open in the middle of no where. She had been communicating with Kikuzuki anytime possible.

While Hermione was communicating with Kikuzuki with no difficulty at all, Ron was having the hardest time of his life. His inner mind was nothing special. Just a plain of grass and a moon that never changes to a sun. Since there was little hiding spots to hide in, Ron easily found Kanashii Kaze. Hell, he could even spot him a mile or two away. The only thing he was doing was to sit down and stare into oblivion. When Ron had approached the male creature near enough, it said, "You're an idiot you know! Why the hell did you make such a stupid place as your fucking inner mind?" And that was how everything started. Ron still couldn't believe he was having an argument with his own creature about HIS inner mind. It was just simply ridiculous.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock in the room rang. It only rang at 7pm to indicate that it was time for dinner. Sure enough, a few seconds later came Mrs Weasley shrill voice. "Hurry up downstairs! Its time for dinner!"

Grumbling, everyone reopened their eyes. There was silence for the first few minutes before everyone stood up from their cushions. "So," Rukia began, "How was it?"

There was three completely different answers.

"Quite simple and relaxing."

"I can't believe it took me so long just to find it!"

"It was simply irritating."

Urahara guffawed at Ron's answers. "I know. I have argued with my inner creature a few times. Well, not just a few. I lost count at three hundred and nighty-seven times actually."

Ron could only wonder whether he was just joking or was seriously telling the truth.

They made their way downstairs and it was then Harry realised that Ichigo had been quiet ever since they stop meditating. "You okay, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yeah." came the reply.

Rukia frowned and punched Ichigo on the shoulder. "Tell me the truth..." she said in a warning tone. Usually no one would dare not listen to her, especially Ichigo but he remained quiet and replied in a soft but reassuring voice, "I'm fine."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. She knew him well. Something certainly was wrong but he was not telling it to her. Maybe it has something got to do with said hollow in his inner mind. If so, then she knew better then to be stupid and ask him about such a sensitive subject like that. She left the conversation there.

_At night after dinner_

It was dark. Everyone around him was sleeping yet he was not. He was thinking. He was thinking about the conversation that he had with his hollow in his inner mind.

"_I tell ya, king. I'm fucking irritated by ta fact that thats no freaking action. Lemme out and I'll help you rip everyone's head from their stupid, pathetic bodies."_

"_Don't you dare. I don't want to help Aizen or Voldemort finish their dirty work for them."_

"_I don't give a shit for that, king!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Listen up here, king! You either lemme have control of your body once in awhile and let everyone have their nice pretty head on their shoulders or I rip your control from you and someone would certainly walk in a room filled with headless bodies. I refuse to serve horse under a king who's no fun at all."_

"_Fine... I'll think about it."_

"_And you better hurry king... My patience ticking away."_

"_Shut up."_

Ichigo gave a sigh. Why the hell was his life so fucked up? Well, he chose the path of doom anyway. He certainly knew the consequences when he chose to go down the path. He chose it and he'll live with it. There was no need to regret anything. He brought it upon himself to protect everyone he knew and loved. And if said stupid hollow really helped him, then he would certainly not regret it.

Letting another sigh, Ichigo's eyes finally closed and he fell back to sleep.

_The next day_

The orange-haired boy sat under pouring water, eyes closed.

"_So whaddya think bout' it king?"_

"_Fine. However, your control are limited. You are only in control when I allow it. Nothing more, nothing less."_

"_Tch. Better then nothing. So when are you letting me get control."_

"_Certainly not now."_

"_Tch. Stupid king. One of this days, I certainly would rip you limb by limb."_

"_Shut up."_

Suddenly, the boy's eyes flew open when there was banging on the door. "Hey, stupid strawberry! How long you gonna take in the shower? Are you a fucking prude or something?" came Renji's voice. Ichigo groan. He did not want to hear that idiot's voice the first thing in the morning.

Scowling, Ichigo quickly turned off the water, dried himself and changed. He made his way into the hallway, gave Renji a kick in the shin and ran down the staircase. Once in the kitchen, he settled down to munch on a bowl full of cereal.

"So, I heard that you are going back to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, Black-san!" Urahara replied, "Its not yet christmas. Besides, Potter-san still has Occlumency!"

"Right. You're leaving tonight then?"

"There's no other night!"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 8

"Harry, you should really go to Snape's office now." Rukia said, emphasizing on the "Now".

Harry snorted and replied lazily, "Why? You guys already train all three of us to control our inner creatures! Snape's occlumency lesson would be of no use right now!"

Toushiro looked up from his potions textbook and said, "So? That doesn't mean you can't go."

"He's right, Harry. Besides we don't know if you have complete control over Tankyu-Sha. There might be some holes in your barriers that both you and I can't detect. However, if you go through Snape's lesson, he might be able to pin-point these holes for us. And then, we can try to help you cover these holes." Rukia said, "But if you don't, we can't guarantee that Voldemort has no chance to perform Legilimency on you."

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up. "Fine, fine!" he whined and stormed off as loud as he could. Before disappearing through the door, Harry remembered to slam the door as hard as possible.

"Look, he's pissed." Ron and Renji pointed out. Hermione, Rukia and Toushiro rolled their eyes. Leave it to the two red-heads for pointing out the most obvious.

_With Harry_

Harry stormed down the hallway at night, outraged, until he reached Snape's office door. Being so angry, he did not bother to knock but to simply slam the door open. Inside, Snape stare at him with shock. However, in a split second, the shock was covered by the usual cold look he gave. "Potter" he snarled, "I expect you to remember to knock before coming to my office. And for that, I will deduct 10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry gave an equally scary snarl. "Sorry for that Professor Snape.", he said in a boring tone. And slumped on the wooden chair in the center of the room. "You wanna start now?" he asked as if daring his professor.

Snape's hands curled into a fist. Oh how he really want to punch the shit out of the boy right then. However, Dumbledore wouldn't like it. Well, for all he cared. He'll get his revenge. He smirked before pointing his wand at the boy. "Legilimens!" he said. And Harry's mind turned blank.

Pictures and pictures appeared in his mind. Voldemort, Cedric, Mum, Remus, Dad, everyone... God, it hurts. No, it wasn't just pain he felt. He felt agony. Harry couldn't help to hold the scream that tore through his lips.

"Where was Tankyu-Sha?" Harry said under his breath.

Usually said inner creature wouldn't care less but this was the owner of his home. And he love his home. So, as any other inner creatures in the whole wide world, he cried, "Harry! Harry! Are you alright!"

"I'm fucking screaming in pain! Do I look alright to you?"

"Sorry! No need for sarcasm!"

"Just help me!"

"Fine. Concentrate! Concentrate!"

Harry drew in a ragged breathe and ignored the pain. All he was thinking of was about Tankyu-Sha. Suddenly, the pain stopped. His screaming stopped. Confused, harry forced his eyes open, squinting albeit at the sudden light that flooded the room. Once he gotten use to the light, he focused his eyes on the figure standing in front of him.

Snape gasped from the searing pain in his mind. He saw white dots in his eyes. What was that? That overwhelming pain. And why did it force Snape out from the boy's mind. Did it have a certain amount of loyalty to the boy? Hundreds of question flooded his mind. However, once he saw the gaze that lingered on him. Snape force his mind and body to be the same old self he was. He straightened his body and gaze coldly at the boy. "Out now!" Snape ordered.

Without saying another word, Snape threw the boy out of his office. And Harry crashed into the hallway outside. "Geez... Moody much?" Harry said under his breath as he stood up and brushed the dust of his robes.

_In a few days time_

Ginny did a weird jig and sang, "Its Christmas, its christmas! Its finally christmas!"

Fred and George grinned and joined her.

"You three!" Hermione hissed, "I know you're happy. So am I but can't you do this in a much more private place? We're having all the attention in this crammed up place!"

Seven of them stood at the entrance of Kings Cross waiting for Moody. He had to bring them back to 12 Grimmauld Place after all.

_In a few minutes time_

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, but may I ask where is Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Rukia asked, politely.

"Oh, Rukia dear. The three of them is in the last door in the hallway with Sirius. Hermione's talking to her parents on the video call machine. (I don't think theres any such thing tho...)." Mrs Weasley replied, pointing to the dark hallway.

After thanking them, the five of them made their way to the door and open it. Suddenly, a blast of cold air hit their face. The five of them sighed, relaxing the cool atmosphere. There was one bad thing about 12 Grimmauld Place and it was to hot. A few minutes in the kitchen and it could be as if they were in the middle of the Sahara Desert. There was a sofa in the middle of the room where Ron, Harry and Sirius sat. Hermione was standing infront of the huge television. On the screen was two figures, one male, one female. It seems that the two was her parents.

"Hey, Renji." Ron said as he gestured for them to sit on the sofa along with the three of them. They complied immediately and sat on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry mum. But I really can't say much right now..." Hermione said in a sad tone, "But I'm in safe hands so don't worry. And I'll be back during the summer and next christmas, I promise."

Hermione's mum looked hesitant before forcing a smile on her face. "Sure, dear. As long as you're in good hands..." Her father smiled along with her and the screen turned black.

She came back to them and sat on the huge sofa. "So, you want to talk to your family?" she asked.

"Um... Something like that." Ichigo replied.

The 5 of them stood up infront of the screen and pushed the buttons of Urahara's shop. There was at least three rings until someone picked up the phone. A picture of a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair kept up into a ponytail came into view. Sirius gasped. God, she was beautiful!

"Long time no see, neh, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara asked and took out his fan.

"Ahh... Its you guys. Give me a minute" Yoruichi said and disappeared from the screen. A few minutes later, she popped back and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, we're fine!" the blond man replied.

Suddenly, there was a rush of steps as a man with a goatee came into view. Ichigo gave a loud groan. Then, the man started hopping around the whole place. "My dear, wonderful, strong son of mine! Why aren't you coming back for Christmas?" And then he proceeded to jump towards the screen. CRACK! "Ouch!"

"Thats your fault, old man. If you're in your right mind, you would have realised that its a screen." Ichigo retorted, irritated by his father's stupidity.

Suddenly, Isshin stood up and went to run out of screen, screaming, "My dear two beautiful daughters. Your brother is so mean to me. Give daddy a hug!" CRACK! "Ouch!"

"Stupid Goatface!"

"Karin-chan! You shouldn't do that to Otoo-san!"

And two girls came into view. One of them has black hair and was wearing a cap while the other has light brown hair.

"You coming back for Christmas, Ichii-nii?" The black hair girl asked.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Ahh... Mo... Nii-san. You barely come back home anymore. Sometime you just disappear. Its not healthy you know!" the brown hair girl aid, wagging her finger at him.

"Ah... Sorry, Yuzu, Karin..." Ichigo said, grinning sheepishly, "Rukia and I are quite busy. But what I wanted to ask was how's things... You know... School life..."

"Oh, Nii-san, Rukia-chan. I got the most wonderful news. I have managed to get a whole page of As on my report book. Otoo-san was so proud!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"My team and I won the inter-school soccer competition as first place." Karin said.

"Really? Thats good for you. When I come back, both Rukia and I would certainly bring some presents for you, okay? As rewards for doing so well." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded beside him.

The two girls face lit up with a grin before they bid their farewells and disappeared from view. "Come on and move, Goatface!" CRACK!

Yoruichi came back to view again. "Ichigo, your family are as hyperactive as ever, aren't they?"

"Don't remind me about it." Ichigo grumbled, "So how's our unit?"

This time Hitsugaya perked up in interest. He was worried about his unit since both R=Matsumoto and him was currently in the human world.

"Oh they're all well. I'm currently the temporary captain of the two units. Its not as bad as you think once you get the hang of it."

Suddenly there was a cry that sounded like "Taichou!" And a busty woman with wavy orange hair came into view.

"Taichou! Long time no see! How's things in England? Is it fun? Exciting? Interesting? Cause' it should be since you're to grumpy for your own good. Yumichika, Ikkaku and I are going shopping! Since there's going to have a sale. Everything discount is at 30 percent or more!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toushiro shouted, outraged, "Aren't you suppose to be at work right now?"

"Oh come on, Taichou. I finally got a break. And its Christmas. Its just tradition to buy some more stuff."

And before Toushiro could scold her once more, the girl had already disappeared. Seeing this, Toushiro huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His vice-captain was always too lazy for his own good. Sometimes he wondered what got over him to choose her to be his vice-captain. At least she still can be serious when she wants to and was one of the few who understands him well.

Yoruichi came back to view once again. "Huh... Everyone's excited to meet you again. Oh, and Inoue went with Tatsuki to Tokyo for Tatsuki's final Karate competetion, Sado went to Mexico for the holidays and Ishida just disappeared. I can't sense him at all. But he'll be fine, I'm sure. He's a weird kid, after all."

Once again ,they bid their farewells before the screen blacked again.

"Wow... You five know a hell of the people. They don't seem normal at all." Ron pointed out.

"True... Then again, were we ever normal?" Ichigo asked.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

Chapter 9

There was more than a hundred words to describe Snape. Arrogant and Greasy just to name a few. However, he was still smart. Smart enough to realise that something was wrong with the 5 people that had miraculously popped up from no where to aid them. It was just too much of a coincidence. How many people pop up from Japan and was so talented in every single field, from Potions to Transfiguration.

And there was the way they reacted when Dumbledore's speech about the problem of Aizen Sousuke? When he thought of that, a few questions rushed into his mind. Firstly, Who the hell are they? Snape didn't know. They certainly don't act normal.

Secondly, if they were not ordinary wizards, why are they here? Fo all he knew, they could be some aliens coming to take over the world because Mars was too cold. Or some psychotic madman that escaped from the mental hospital, broke away from their strait jacket. The 5 did not really look nor act sane.

Thirdly, what is their relationship between them and Aizen Sousuke? They were obviously not best friends or anything related to good nature between them. Abarai had even broke his glass cup after hearing about Aizen Sousuke for god sake!

And lastly, how much they know about what Aizen Sousuke and Voldemort are doing. When hearing that the Ministry had been hypnotised, some people had gone into a break down, examples are Molly Weasley. Yet, they barely even glance up in surprise. It was as if they had known what the two dark lords are doing all along and knows the consequences of their actions.

And they were hiding all these answers. And Snape was curious. And he knows curiosity kills the cat.

_Meanwhile in 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Ichigo." Rukia called out to the orange haired man.

"Yeah," the man murmured, focused on the task at hand. Despite the fact that they were no longer in Soul Society and Karakura Town, Sou-Taichou still gave them paperwork: To plan an eight-man Shinigami team into the Amazon Jungle. Why did they need to go to the Amazon Jungle at the first place or why was an eight man needed was still a mystery to Ichigo. But he didn't really bother to find some answers.

"Did you get the message from Yoruichi?"

"No."

"Typical. She send a Hell Butterfly to us the day before but seeing that you were snoring so loudly in your sleep, you didn't notice it."

"Don't rub on it. Anyway what did she say about?"

"Soi Fon and her is going to come to Hogwarts as teachers."

Ichigo finally stared up at Rukia with wide eyes. WHAT. THE. HELL? Why the hell is she going to come? His back was still sore from all her beatings.

"When are they coming?"

"Once school reopened."

"Oh," Ichigo began weakly, "What is subject is she going to be a teacher of?"

"Wandless Combat."

"Oh." was all he could say. Why did he even bother asking such a stupid question? What else can a former and current head of Onmitsukido teach? Other then Kido and Assassination, of course.

"But why Soi Fon? It's quite obvious that she's going to kill Urahara at first sight. And besides, isn't she too small to be a teacher?" Ichigo continued to ask.

"Dunno. And yes, she is going to try to kill Urahara. And for your third question, how about Mr Flitwick?"

"Mr Flitwick. Pshh, that guy's a dwarf. As in literally."

"Yeah..."

_The next day_

They were back in the meditating room when they heard a string of the most colourful words from the first story. Curious of what Walburga Black's portrait was screaming about, they climbed downstairs and saw a tall, slim woman with dark skin, violet hair and golden eyes and a short, petite woman with two ponytails.

"Long time no see, Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara exclaimed and went to hug her much to Soi Fon's dismay.

There was a chuckle and everyone looked up to see Dumbledore. "It seems all of you know each other fairly well. May I ask what is your relationship?" he asked.

"Me and Yoruichi-san are childhood friends!" Urahara exclaimed.

"You! You're the woman in the screen who Ichigo, Urahara, Rukia, Renji and Toushiro was talking to!" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. I'm Shihoin Yoruichi and this is Soi Fon. We'll be teachers for Hogwarts from now on teaching about "Wandless Combat"." Yoruichi explained.

"Wandless Combat?" repeated Fred.

"Why in the world do we need such an idiotic subject?" George continued for Fred.

Soi Fon snarled at the two twin brother. "Don't you dare insult Yoruichi-sama!" she snapped.

"Maah, maah, Soi Fon, cool down. And for your question, there are times when one has problems that a wand can't solve And at that time, combat would come to use. For example if you want to punch someone but your wand broke, combat would come to use."

"Sama... Sama... Isn't that a VERY respectful form of address and is only used primarily towards nobility?" Hermione asked as if she just read from a book.

"Umm... Thats right... You can say that Soi Fon has a kind of weird idolization towards Yoruichi. And in a way, Yoruichi is like Sirius." Renji explained.

"Ohh... Why is that so?" Sirius asked.

"She's from one of the four great noble houses in Japan. The first female head of the whole family. But then she went against them for some noble secrets that we can't sneak our noses into." Toushiro said.

"Wow." Harry exclaimed.

"So... I guess I'll be sleeping with Urahara and the rest?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, you can't Yoruichi-sama! You can't sleep with this good for nothing Urahara Kisuke!" Soi Fon exclaimed.

"You can sleep with me too. Besides, we can squeeze." Yoruichi said.

"Really? Sleep with Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon thought aloud.

"She got it bad..." Ichigo muttered to Rukia and Harry.

"Yeah. And you should see her when she's in her norm mood, Harry." Rukia said.

"Why?"

"She's plain scary." Rukia explained.

_The next day (again)_

"Neh, you're Harry Potter, right?" Yoruichi asked, "I've heard about you from the rest. You wanna learn some combat moves?"

"Um... What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Combat moves like Judo throws, Sword fighting and Flash Steps for some examples." Yoruichi said with a wave of her hand.

(THERE'S REALLY NO PLOT ANY MORE!) 

"Sure?" Harry said, unsure.

"Good. Bring The others with you!" Yoruichi said and she skipped away.

"Sure?" Harry said, confused.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

AGHHHH! I'm pissed! I've messed up for my student leader interview!

Chapter 10

Urahara and Yoruichi sat in a room of 12 Grimmauld Place. The room was really big and spacious that could fit at least two African Elephants in it. It was nearly empty except for the bean bags, wardrobes, tables and cabinets in the room. Yoruichi let out a yawn and started chomping on her biscuit. Soi Fon had went to grabbed their equipments while the rest had yet to arrive.

Using the lack of people in the room as an opportunity, Yoruichi asked, "What's on your mind, Kisuke?"

Urahara nearly chocked on his biscuit. Sure he knew that the woman beside her was intelligent but he never really did expect her to find out so fast. Taking a deep breath, he replied with the fan covering half of his face. "What are you talking about?"

Yoruichi scowled. "You know what I'm talking about. And you better tell me the truth. I know you well, Kisuke."

While his eyes was gazing at his friend, his mind was racing to find a perfect lie to the cat/woman. After a few seconds of thinking, he gave up. It was impossible to lie to his childhood friend. She was already too smart and knew too much about him. "Its about Aizen. We gained some information about him. About he releasing his ShiKai on the wizards and witches of the Ministry of Magic."

"Releasing his ShiKai?" Yorucihi repeated, "So they're under a full Hypnotism?"

"Yep."

Yoruichi frowned deeper into her biscuit. She understood the predicament they were in. For one if Urahara and the others told the Central 46 or any loyal Shinigamis of Soul Society's rule, the whole wizarding Society might be in danger. After all, to them, all players acting in part of the plan of Aizen Sousuke and Lord Voldemort would all have to be executed. And by doing so, they would lose a great ally. However, if the fact of Aizen Sousuke is not known by Soul Society, not only would they have a war against Aizen and Voldemort, they would also have a whole Ministry on their heels. And against all of that was only a few number of Wizards and Witches and the seven of them. It would be pretty stupid to go against them.

There was silence in the room as the two sat on the bean bag, thinking deeply. Finally, it was broken by Yoruichi, who asked, "So now we know about the situation. But what do we do now?"

Urahara answered slowly as if picking his words carefully. "I am not sure. I am thinking of a plan now but it will take some time. However, I think its best of we hide this situation from Sou-Taichou and the rest of Soul Society. And that includes Soi Fon."

Great. The few Witches and Wizards and seven Shinigamis had just been reduced to few Witches and Wizards and six Shinigamis. Not just any Shinigami but a Captain of the second unit and head of Onmitsukido at that.

Urahara continued. "However, we still know a few number of people that we can trust. Like, Inoue-san or Madarame-san."

That lifted Yoruichi's heart a teeny little bit.

"But, I suspect that Soul Society would be keeping an eye for anyone who would be going against their orders. And that excludes most of the people we know."

_Wow. Fantastic Soul Society! What a way to foil all our hopes and plans. _Yoruchi thought.

"How about the Visoreds?"

"No can do. You know them, Yoruichi-san. They would never help Soul Society lest they someone do something they don't like and they coincidentally become allies."

"We're screwed."

"Your point exactly."

_20 minutes later_

"Yoruichi-sama. I've got the equipments!" Soi Fon said and bowed down to her ex-mentor.

"Thank you, Soi Fon. And how about you Harry? Gathered anyone who wants to join?" Yoruichi said the large group of people in front of her.

"Um... Yeah..." came the boy's reply.

There was a few who decided to come : Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, The undercover wizards and witches and Tonks.

"Good. Now this lesson is just a so called "Preview" to what you'll learn in school. First, we start with something we call Hakuda. Basically, its just hand-to-hand combat fighting. This Hakuda is a really excessive work-out as you need to use every part of your body to attack or defend. And thus, we need to increase your stamina, flexibility, power and speed. Now, touch your toes with your palm for five minutes. And do not come up unless I say so." Yoruichi said.

Reluctantly, the witches and wizards sat on the floor and stretched forward. Soi Fon and Yoruichi went to walk around, telling them about their mistakes. However out of those group of people, only the undercover agents (due to experience) and Ginny (Whose muscles are not that developed) could do it with ease.

Harry felt his muscles tearing apart. It was barely two minutes and Harry felt like sitting up. His gaze wandered to his friends. Fred, George and Ron was having so much trouble that sweat could be seen glistening on their foreheads. Their faces red from the effort and yet their arms was far from their toes. He then turned to look at Hermione, Tonks and Ginny. While Ginny was doing it perfectly and effortlessly, Hermione and Tonks was not much of a difference. Harry just supposed that it was some girls' natural ability. And he turned to stare at Toushiro and the rest and his eyes nearly popped. They were doing it while having a conversation filled with laughter. There was no sweat, no pantings, no red faces and completely no signs of over-exertion of force. Were they naturally made of rubber?

One minute past and Harry could not stand the pain anymore. He sat back up, massaging his thigh's muscles. Suddenly, a leg appeared pushing him back down forward. Harry groaned from the sudden pain. "Yoruichi-sama told you, don't come back up until she told you so." Soi Fon reprimanded.

And finally, five minutes of total torture had past. Yoruichi told them to stand back and they wobbled back to a standing position.

"Well done for some of you as this is your first time. However, you still have lots more work to do. Now, we shall do some squats. Keep doing it for 20 of 8 counts." Yoruichi ordered.

There was a few loud groans as Yoruichi started counting. They let gravity work and pull their bodies down to a squat and used some energy to stand back up. When Yoruichi was at the 9th of 8 counts, their legs was starting to feel sore. And so, they were beginning to slack. Seeing this Yoruichi said, "Do not give up to your tiredness. This is a useful workout. It helps to built some of your legs muscles. And the longer you do it without stopping, the more stamina you will get."

When the squats ended, they went to do sit ups. INDIVIDUALLY. There was no person to hold their feet in place. Yoruichi said that it would help to built one's stomach muscles.

Ron grunted as he finished his 23rd sit up when he collapsed to the floor beneath them. He turned to Harry and said, "I better attract some hot girls with my soon-to-be six packs. If not, then this will be a waste of time." Harry nodded his head in agreement and said, " And I better beable to beat up Dudley once I get back home."

They kept doing it for 40 sit ups. When Yoruichi said to stop, everyone obeyed with little complain and sat on the floor, panting.

Yoruichi clapped. "Good, good. Now stand up. And please hand me the weights, Soi Fon."

The petite lady followed her orders immediately and rushed to the box and pulled out some blue leg straps and handed it to the violet haired lady.

"Thank you, Soi Fon. Now, I would like to train your speed. Tie this to your ankles. This are ankle weights. Once you overcome the extra weights by gaining some muscles, you become faster. The more lead weights you put on, the stronger you get. However, seeing this is most probably your first time, we only use one. The more time that pass, the more lead weights you need to put on."

Once they put it on, Soi Fon had given Yoruichi some cones and they started practicing Zig-Zag running.

And the whole training routine continued all the way until dinner time. Once they were able to go, the females had rushed to bathe while the male had rushed to dinner and was promptly told to bathe before coming to eat.

After dinner, they went back to sleep. Sirius had started guffawing so loudly when he saw Harry try to "climb" the stairs (if anyone considers crawling as climbing).

Everyone was sure that they would be waking up with terrible muscle aches the next day.

And they had no idea how RIGHT they were.

To be continued

Forgive me. I am not an athletic person and thus knows little about exercise movements. Though I have some ideas about it...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Chapter 11

Harry couldn't help but let out a loud groan when he woke up. He felt as if his whole body was on fire. Everytime he moved, it was as if his muscles was totally against the idea and decided to move in the other direction, twisting his muscles painfully. It was exactly 10am in the morning when he woke up. He used his muscle aching arms to push his sore body to a sitting position. Glancing around, he realised that both Hermione and Ron was not there. They might have already woke up earlier than him and had already went down to breakfast. He could imagine Ron, Fred and George groaning on every step they made and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. However, that action made his stomach muscles ached painfully and his laughter stopped and he tried to soothe the muscles by rubbing his thumb around the sore spot in a circular motion so to relax the muscles. Groaning loudly at the sharp pain all over his body, he stood up and wobbled and stumbled out his room. He was right. His friends was already downstairs for breakfast. He could hear their commotion up from the third level. Gripping on the wooden black railing for some support he climbed- no- crawled down the stairs, stopping every two steps until he reached the ground floor. Trying to soothe his usual messed up hair into a more presentable impression (which still was not possible) he walked into the brightly lit room, unlike the rest of the house which was all dark and gloomy.

Ron looked up at long time best friend and waved his fork in the air (groaning albeit at the over-exerting of his muscles) and called, "Harry! Over here!"

Harry found Ron and went to sat right next to him, in between Ron himself and Rukia. He winced when he tried to stretch out his arm to get the bowl of chicken soup. God, he couldn't live doing wandless combat for the rest of the year. He'll be all muscles, meat and fat but no bones as they were all broken by then. Rukia giggled as she stared at the way Harry groan, moan, grunted and wince as his muscles stretched painfully. Growling, Harry snapped his head to glare at the petite girl. Staring at his frowning face, she just giggled harder, amused at his facial expressions. Snarling, he hissed, "Shut it. Not everyone is as flexible and fast as you. So put a sock in it!" And that just made her laugh all the more harder.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Toushiro, Renji and Ichigo was sincerely trying their hardest not to smack their metal spoon over the twin's head. Ever since the three went down to eat, the twins had been moaning every few seconds about how much their body ached. Renji threw an envying gaze at Rukia and eyed her as she giggled at Harry. Oh what he would give just to trade places with her and laugh and tease Harry as he was in pain. But no... He was sitting here, in between the two twins and he had to even listen to them as they moan. He knew he could have just ignored them but every single time he tried to do so, one of them would either kick his chair or tried to hug him. Right now, Fred was crying out, "Oh my dear muscles! Oh my dear body! How much pain we're in would never match how much we love our amusing toys!" And George said, "Yes, I agree! Our love for amusing toys is much much more! We cannot moan about this all day long!" There was silence for a few minutes and the three Shinigami sighed in relief, thinking that the two finally stopped. But then after another few minutes Fred cried, "My body and muscles hurts like shit!" And George was like, "I know. God, I really wish I did not agree to go for yesterday's training!" And the other three smacked their palms on their forehead. Those IDIOTS!

Urahara, Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Hermione on the other hand was sitting there having a friendly conversation. Well... At least Urahara, Yoruichi and Hermione was. "So, why did you decide to be a teacher, Professor Shihoin?" Hermione asked.

The violet haired female just grinned and her and with a wave of her hand replied, "Just Yoruichi would do. And to answer your question, I just thought that wizards nowadays are using their magical powers to much for their daily life. I mean, why use a broom when you could just walk, why use magic to defeat someone when using combat ways was also possible. Magic is getting used by any magical person for their daily life for something as easy as transportation, fighting or exercising. You can get obese, you know."

"Right... So Profe- No, I mean Miss Yoruichi, do you actually look forward to teaching in school?" Hermione asked.

This time, it was Urahara who answered. "Of course, Yoruichi-san has as much reason as I to actually break lots and lots of rules. We share the same hobbies!"

Soi Fon suddenly punched him in the chest as hard as she could. "Don't you dare say such bad things about Yoruichi-sama! She's different from you, scumbag!" God, how she hated the scumbag named Urahara Kisuke! He was irritating, annoying, worthless, disgusting, lazy, retarded and smelly! And worse, he was always trying to ruin Yoruichi-sama perfect name!

"Oh... Right... Sorry for asking..." Hermione said, trailing off as she could not comprehend why Soi Fon hated Urahara that much.

Sirius lifted his head up from his bowl of soup and asked thoughtfully, "Harry, aren't you meant to go back to Hogwarts the day after next?"

Gulping down the rest of his soup as quickly as possible, Toushiro silently thanked the gods for making ultra hungry today. If he was not, he would not eat. If he did not eat, Mrs Weasley wouldn't let him leave the kitchen, stating that he should eat more. And the longer he took to eat, the more he would suffer from the annoying twins complains. Toushiro couldn't even think why did the two even decide to go! If they were going to do this all day long they might as well just not join wandless combat. Even Matsumoto seem like a better person than the two! At least she was not moaning, complaining about every single thing, she was perfectly fit and healthy, she did not just suddenly appear infront of him, she did not force him to eat those weird sweets that made him puke, she did not complete someone else's sentence and lastly and the most important, SHE DID NOT TREAT HIM LIKE A KID! He had enough of it! Mrs Weasley petting him on the head, ruffling his already messy hair, asking if he wanted sweets. Mr Weasley asking if he needed to be carried when they went out. Hermione always trying to add him into conversation because she was afraid that he would feel left out and start to bawl his eyes out over it. Harry and Ron helping him in his homework when he could do it perfectly fine, and he was much much more smarter than them. Tonks calling him "Lil' Shiro" and changing her looks to look like some idiotic clown to make him laugh. (It never worked.) He was the captain of the tenth unit and he was going to reach his first century real soon, so they should just treat him like a proper adult! He was slightly thankful for Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Abarai and Urahara who at least know when they should not pass the line.

Placing the bowl down and taking a deep breath to calm himself down from his angry thoughts, he excused himself from the too bright and warm kitchen. He climbed the staircase, two at a time until he reached their room's floor. Opening the door, he quickly slipped in their room. They had decorated and made their room suitable for anyone. Mr Weasley had casted some strange spell on it to enlarge it on the inside so that when someone was to see it from outside, it would look normal. But when one steps in the room, it was super large, as big as Kurosaki's whole house! It was just enough to fit all of them, now including Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Right now, the air-con was on to below 20 degrees celcius and he was satisfied of how cold it was. Flopping himself on his futon on the ground, he reached out to grab his calendar, noticing that they had to prepare to leave to Hogwarts the next day and used a blue marker to cancel out that day's date. He was counting down to the end of the year where he could quickly escape back to Soul Society where the people there is sane (to him. Cause you know the Shinigamis to the wizards can never normal ) and never return. As childish as it seems, his patience was really wearing thin. Not only that, he was already going against one of soul society's rules of going against missions by keeping important informations from them. (I'm not sure if this rule ever existed but lets just pretend it does) He was sure if Soul Society ever found out, they'll going to give him a whole years worth of paperworks to do all in one day. And now since Soi Fon and Yoruichi is here, it would be much much more harder to hide secrets, especially for Soi Fon since Yoruichi couldn't care less about Soul Society's rules.

Giving out a loud sigh, he threw the calendar to one corner as he slowly sat up. He had to think of a plan to get past Aizen, the ministry of magic, Voldemort, Soul Society, the death eaters and the stupid, damn Arrancars, all without getting one of them killed. Even for someone as strong and smart as he is, it proved a problem. Giving another sigh, he knew one thing for sure. THEY WERE SCREWED UP.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo lazily poked his pancakes with disinterest. He was not hungry and he didn't want to eat anything. However, Mrs Weasley had to be all evil and told him he can't leave the kitchen without wiping his plates clean. Sighing, he placed his fork on the plate and gazed around the table, hoping to find some way to throw the food out. He and his unit did it all the time with Inoue's cooking, not that he wanted to do it but Inoue's cooking was so scary sometimes that it could make Kenpachi run for his money. And that was why they had this scissors-paper-stones competition each monday, exactly on 7am, just before breakfast. The point was that the head of each section which was Urahara, the second seat of the healing unit, Akiya and Ichigo. Since Inoue was the head of the healing section, the second seat of the healing section of the fourteenth unit (Akiya) went. And then they would do scissors paper stones. The loser had to survive one whole week of Inoue's food while he other two sections could dress up in Yukata and go to the Rukongai for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Once in awhile, Ichigo would lose and his whole section had to eat her food. However, being so desperate to not wanting to eat the food, they would devise some methods so that the food never reached their tongues unless they allowed it. That was why they drilled in some concealing pipes under the floor boards. Sometimes, they would just throw their bowl of food to anyone closest to the window and the person would throw the food down the building (which just so happens to be the dumpster) and sent the plate flying back. And if Inoue Orihime ever knew about it, she never really showed it.

However, right now, Ichigo was sure there was no hidden pipes under floor boards and he was not able to throw it to the one nearest to the window as the person sitting there was Mrs Weasley herself. Groaning at himself, he stared back at his plate, wishing that the plate had suddenly disappeared to Hueco Muendo. Maybe the damn Arrancars would like to keep a diet of pancakes instead of "delicious" souls.

Renji stretched out his hand and shook Ichigo in the shoulder, waking the younger one from his cursing. When Ichigo stared at him, eyebrows raised, asking a silent question of a "What do you want?" Grinning, Renji pointed to the plate of uneaten pancakes. For a minute there, Ichigo stared confused at the other, wondering what he wanted. Taking a look of his plate, he turned to look at the empty plate or Renji's. Suddenly, Ichigo finally understood what he was trying to say. Rolling his eyes, he asked in whispers, "Why can't you just ask Mrs Weasley?"

"Because you idiot, it seems that you're won't be eating that. It would be just stupid to leave such delicious food there, isn't it? Now give it to me and both of our problems would be solved." Renji hissed back. Ichigo gave out a sigh, he was right. Looking around to make sure everybody's eyes was AWAY from the both of them before he slipped the pancakes to Renji's plate.

Now happy that he could finally slip away, he gazed back to his friends, realising that they were enjoying conversations here and there. Turning his gaze back to the gloomy room, he rolled his eyes and climbed back to their room.

Ichigo opened the room just to be hit by a blast of cool air. Maybe he should really tell Toushiro to turn down the air-con higher. Shivering, he plopped down to his own futon and pulled the blanket to his chin. Grabbing his bag, he turned on his phone and look into his contacts list. There wasn't much people listed there. Most of it was that he had a few friends. He must have scared the others of or ignored them or something. Sighing he scrolled down...

Chapter 11 end

to be continued

Can someone tell me who he'll call. I just wrote this for fun as I think that you've been waiting for an update... So Enjoy and please review. :)


End file.
